japanfandomcom-20200222-history
カノン (パッヘルベル)の演奏・アレンジ一覧
カノン (パッヘルベル)の演奏・アレンジ一覧は、カノン (パッヘルベル)の演奏、編曲に関する記事。 CD * まるごと!パッヘルベルのカノン（2015年07月22日） *# カノン ニ長調 (ジャン=フランソワ・パイヤール/パイヤール室内管弦楽団) *# カノン ニ長調 (清塚信也ピアノ) *# カノン ニ長調 (スラヴァヴォーカル) *# カノン ニ長調 (ジョヴァンニ・アントニーニ/イル・ジャルディーノ・アルモニコ) *# カノン ニ長調 (藤田淳之介サクソフォン/平井和音シンセサイザー・プログラミング) *# カノン ニ長調 (プロジェット・アヴァンティギター・デュオ) *# サンクトゥス (リベラヴォーカル・アンサンブル） *# カノン ニ長調 (ネヴィル・マリナー/アカデミー室内管弦楽団) *# パッヘルベルのカノンによるインプロヴィゼーション (ガブリエラ・モンテーロピアノ） *# カノン~宙(そら) (平井和音シンセサイザー・プログラミング） *# アミチ・ノイ (アモリ・ヴァッシーリヴォーカル） *# カノン ニ長調 (クリストファー・ウォーレン=グリーン/ロンドン室内管弦楽団) * カノン×カノン 〜 パッヘルベル・カノン・ヴァリエーション 〜（2009年10月24日） *# カノン - チェロ四重奏（ラ・クァルティーナ） *# カノン - ハンドベル （アンダンテ） *# カノン - パイプ・オルガン（紙屋信義） *# カノン - 弦楽アンサンブル （東京ヴィヴァルディ合奏団） *# カノン - ピアノ・ソロ （山田千夏） *# カノン - サクソフォーン四重奏（アルディ・サクソフォーン・クヮルテット） *# カノン - ヴォーカル・アンサンブル （ヴォーチ・アルモニケ） *# カノン - クラリネット・アンサンブル （ザ・クラリネット・アンサンブル） * 9+1 Ways of Pachelbel's Canon in D、Walter Rinaldi（2009年1月25日） *# Canon in D for Solo Piano *# Canon in D Techno *# Canon in D Carousel *# Canon in D for 12 String Guitars *# Canon in D Lullaby *# Canon in D for Orchestra (The Original) *# Canon in D for Solo Piano 2 *# Canon in D for Synthesizers *# Canon in D for Cello and Piano *# Canon in D for Organ * パッヘルベルのカノン / オン・パレード（1998年11月30日） *# カノン（パッヘルベル）、イ・ムジチ合奏団 *# カノン（パッヘルベル/編曲：ミュンヒンガー）、カール・ミュンヒンガー指揮 シュトゥットガルト室内管弦楽団 *# カノン（パッヘルベル）、スウィングル・シンガーズ *# カノン（パッヘルベル/編曲：P. モーリア）、ポール・モーリア・グランド・オーケストラ *# カノン（パッヘルベル）、クルト・レーデル指揮 ミュンヘン・プロアルテ管弦楽団 *# カノン（パッヘルベル）、サー・ネヴィル・マリナー指揮 アカデミー・オブ・セント・マーティン・イン・ザ・フィールズ *# カノン（パッヘルベル）、オルフェウス室内管弦楽団 *# カノン（パッヘルベル/ボックホルト）、ジョン・ウィリアムズ指揮 ボストン・ポップス・オーケストラ *# カノン（パッヘルベル）、東京クラリネット・アンサンブル *# カノン（パッヘルベル）、ピンカス・ズカーマン（指揮、ヴァイオリン） セント・ポール室内管弦楽団 *# カノン（パッヘルベル）、クリストファー・ホグウッド指揮 エンシェント室内管弦楽団 * カノン100%〜パッヘルベルのカノンによる天然果汁の詰合せ（1994年10月21日） *# パッヘルベル：カノン ニ長調、ジャン＝フランソワ・パイヤール指揮 パイヤール室内管弦楽団 *# パッヘルベルのカノン（ゴールウェイ/スプリーン編）、ジェームズ・ゴールウェイ（フルート） グレン・スプリーン指揮 オーケストラ *# パッヘルベルのカノン（ミルズ編）、カナディアン・ブラス(en:Canadian Brass) *# ロックバーグ：ヴァリエーション（パッヘルベルのカノンによる）（弦楽四重奏 第6番 より）、コンコード弦楽四重奏 *# ハウ,ホエア,ホエン？ （カノン ニ長調）（パッヘルベル/レーン/ダンクワース編）、クレオ・レーン（ヴォーカル）ジェームズ・ゴールウェイ（フルート）ジョン・ダンクワース *# アース・エンジェル（ウィリアムス/ノルドル編）、ハンプトン弦楽四重奏団 *# カノン・オブ・ザ・スリー・スターズ（パッヘルベルのカノン）（富田編）、プラズマ・シンフォニー・オーケストラ,冨田勲 *# パッヘルベル：カノン ニ長調 、エットーレ・ストラッタ指揮 バロック室内管弦楽団 * カノン100% fiore（2002年11月20日） *# カノン ニ長調、クルト・レーデル指揮 プロ・アルテ管弦楽団 *# パッヘルベルのカノンによるヴァリエーション(edited version)、ジョージ・ウィンストン（ピアノ） *# スウィートホーム、榊原大（ピアノ）、他 *# パッヘルベルのカノンによるトランスフォーメイション 、三村奈々恵（マリンバ） *# カノン ニ長調、ジャック・ルーシェ・トリオ *# カノン、クラリネット・アンサンブル *# カノン ニ長調 、井上圭子（オルガン） *# カノン、プラティナ（アカペラ・アンサンブル） *# カノン、アンヘル・ロメロ（ギター）、他 *# カノン ニ長調、ピアレス2x2（ピアノ・デュオ） *# カノン、クローバーベルフレンド&アンダンテ（ハンドベル・アンサンブル） *# カノン、BRR（尺八&箏クインテット） *# CANON HYPER、榊原大（ピアノ） with 桑山哲也（ボタン・アコーディオン）、他 *# カノンとジーグ ニ長調、ギルドホール弦楽アンサンブル * Pachelbel's Greatest Hit: Canon in D（1991年2月15日） *# Canon in D、Performed by Lucerne Festival Strings Conducted by Rudolf Baumgartner *# The Pachelbel Canon、with James Galway Conducted by Glenn Spreen *# The Pachelbel Canon、Frederic Mills, Charles Daellenbach, Ronald Romm, Graeme Page, Canadian Brass, Eugene Watts *# Quartet No. 6: Rochburg: Variations、Composed by George Rochberg with Norman Fischer, Concord String Quartet, Mark Sokol, Andrew Jennings, John Kochanowski *# How, Where, When?、Cleo Laine, James Galway *# Earth Angel、The Hampton String Quartet *# Canon of the Three Stars、Plasma Symphony Orchestra with Isao Tomita *# Canon in D、Baroque Chamber Orchestra Conducted by Ettore Stratta * Pachelbel's Canon - Over Australia（1998年） *# Canon At Dusk *# Canon By a Creek *# Canon in the Outback *# Canon on the Barrier Reef *# Canon in the Bush *# Canon in a Tropical Storm * Pachelbel's Greatest Hit - The Ultimate Canon（2003年9月23日） *# Canon in D、Jean-Francois Paillard Chamber Orchestra *# Canon in D、James Galway , Munich Radio Orchestra *# Canon(over a Basso Ostinato)、Peerless 2x2(piano duo) *# Canon of Three Stars、Isao Tomita & the Plasme Symphony Orchestra *# How, Where, When? (Canon in D)、Cleo Laine , James Galway , John Dankworth *# Earth Angel、The Hampton String Quartet *# Canon、The Canadian Brass *# Canon in F、BRR(shakuhachi & koto quintet) *# Variations on the Pachelbel Canon in D、The Concord String Quartet *# Canon、Clive Carroll *# Canon、Platinum(a cappella vocal ensemble) *# Sweet Home (based on Pachelbel's Canon)、Dai Sakakibara,Toshiaki Matsumoto,Koichiro Tashiro,Tatsuya Ikeda *# Canon、Angel Romero *# Canon in D、Arthur Fiedler Sinfonietta *# Canon & Gigue in D、Guildhall String Ensemble * Meditations on Pachelbel's Canon、Continuo（1999年9月28日） * The Elegance of Pachelbel（1998年1月1日） * Pachelbel: Forever By The Sea、Dan Gibson & Michael Maxwell（1995年7月1日） * The Pachelbel Canon with Ocean Sounds、Anastasi（1994年8月8日） * Someday We Will Be Together、Claire Hamill（1989年） * Ah-Leluia、Pachelbel's Canon In D - Variations 60 Minutes by Elaine Silver（2004年12月7日） * Pure Peace、Llewellyn & Kevin Kendle（2000年） * Prayers & Pachelbel、Ed Van Fleet（2001年） * Pachelbel Peace、Machiko Yamane * RAGGA KANON、Various Artists（2007年9月5日） * Ya Soy Mama!（2006年） *# Canon para Vivir *# Canon para Meditar *# Canon para Sonar *# Canon para el Amor *# Canon para Compartir *# Canon para el Descanso *# Canon para la Calma *# Canon para una Madre Feliz *# Canon para la Energia *# Canon para Sonreir * Pachelbel Meets… Canon in D mixed with contemporary tunes ''' *# Pachelbel Meets One Tin Soldier *# Pachelbel Meets Puff The Magic Dragon *# Hotel Pachelbel *# Pachelbel Meets Seek ye First, As The Deer *# Pachelbel Meets To Obey is Better than Sacrifice *# Pachelbel Meets In My Life, Lord *# Pachelbel's Journey *# Pachelbel Meets White Night & The Rose *# Pachelbel Meets 9 O'clock On a Saturday * '''PACHELBEL'S CANON THE ULTIMATE IN RELAXATION - GEORGE CARLAW（2001年） *# AWAKEN THE STRINGS *# THE CANON'S WHISPER *# THE PALETTE *# GENTLE BREEZE *# CANTO *# SILHOUETTE *# IN THE SHADE OF A SONG * Pachelbel Canon - AIR ENSEMBLE（2008年） *# Introduccion *# Primavera *# Verano *# Otono *# Invirno *# Conclusion * ALL ABOUT PACHELBEL'S CANON パッヘルベルのカノンのすべて（2003年） *# パッヘルベル：カノンニ長調 ジャン＝フランソワ・パイヤール指揮 パイヤール室内管弦楽団 *# パッヘルベル：カノンニ長調 ジェームズ・ゴールウェイ（フルート） ジョン・ジョージアディス指揮ミュンヘン放送管弦楽団 *# パッヘルベル：カノンニ長調（アンゲイ編） ピアレス2x2（ピアノ・デュオ） *# カノン・オブ・ザ・スリー・スターズ（パッヘルベルのカノン / 富田編） 冨田勲&プラズマ・シンフォニー・オーケストラ *# ハウ,ホエア,ホエン？ （カノンニ長調 / パッヘルベル / レーン / ダンクワース編） クレオ・レーン（ヴォーカル） ジェームズゴールウェイ（フルート） ジョン・ダンクワース *# アース・エンジェル（ウィリアムス / ノルドル編） ハンプトン弦楽四重奏団 *# パッヘルベルのカノン（ミルズ編） カナディアン・ブラス *# カノン（BRR編） BRR（尺八&箏クインテット） *# ロックバーグ：ヴァリエーション（パッヘルベルのカノンによる）（弦楽四重奏 第6番 より） コンコード弦楽四重奏 *# パッヘルベルのカノン（キャロル編） クライヴ・キャロル（ギター） *# カノン（プラチナ編） プラチナ（アカペラ・アンサンブル） *# スウィートホーム（榊原大編） 榊原大（ピアノ） 他 *# カノン（コンティ編） アンヘル・ロメロ（ギター） 他 *# パッヘルベル：カノンニ長調 アーサー・フィードラー指揮アーサー・フィードラー・シンフォニエッタ *# カノンとジーグニ長調 ギルドホール弦楽アンサンブル * Relaxing Pachelbel - Joseph Stevenson（2007年9月10日） *# The Memory *# An Eternal Elegance *# The Promise *# Sunrise Serenade *# Outside Looking In *# A Tender Voice *# The Wish *# New Beginnings *# The Love *# Quiet Shelter *# Johann's Dream 色々な楽器による演奏・アレンジ 名演 * 指揮：ジャン＝フランソワ・パイヤール / 演奏：パイヤール室内管弦楽団 （フランス室内オーケストラ） * 指揮：ジョン・ウィリアムズ / 演奏：ボストン・ポップス・オーケストラ （アメリカ合衆国オーケストラ、ボストン交響楽団音楽普及目的編成） * 指揮：ヘルベルト・フォン・カラヤン / 演奏：ベルリン・フィルハーモニー管弦楽団 （ドイツオーケストラ） * 指揮：クルト・レーデル / 演奏：ミュンヘン・プロ・アルテ室内管弦楽団 （ドイツ室内オーケストラ） * 指揮：レナード・スラットキン / 演奏：セントルイス交響楽団 （アメリカ合衆国オーケストラ） * 指揮：カール・ミュンヒンガー / 演奏：シュトゥットガルト室内管弦楽団 （ドイツ室内オーケストラ） * 演奏：ムジカ・アンティクヮ・ケルン （ドイツ古楽器アンサンブル） * 演奏：イル・ジャルディーノ・アルモニコ （イタリア古楽器アンサンブル） * 指揮：トレヴァー・ピノック / 演奏：イングリッシュ・コンサート （イギリス古楽オーケストラ） * 演奏：イタリア合奏団 （イタリア室内オーケストラ） * 指揮：リヒャルト･エドリンガー / 演奏：カペラ・イストロポリターナ （スロバキア室内オーケストラ、スロヴァキア・フィルハーモニー管弦楽団メンバー） * 指揮：ルドルフ・バウムガルトナー / 演奏：ルツェルン音楽祭弦楽合奏団 （スイスの弦楽合奏団） * 指揮：ネヴィル・マリナー / 演奏：アカデミー室内管弦楽団 （イギリスオーケストラ） * 演奏：イ・ムジチ合奏団 （イタリア室内楽団） * 演奏：オルフェウス室内管弦楽団 （アメリカ合衆国小編成オーケストラ） * 演奏：フランツ・リスト室内管弦楽団 （ハンガリー室内オーケストラ） * 指揮：レイモンド・レッパード / 演奏：イギリス室内管弦楽団 （イギリス室内オーケストラ） * 演奏：トランス‐シベリアン・オーケストラ（アメリカ合衆国バンド） / 収録作品：『ザ・クリスマス・アッティカ』、題名：『クリスマス・カノン』 / 収録作品：『ザ・ロスト・クリスマス・イヴ』、題名：『クリスマス・カノン・ロック』 関連項目 *カノン (パッヘルベル)の使用例一覧 Category:室内楽曲 Category:バロック音楽の楽曲